Protocol 85-DK-82 was named "Acromegaly treatment and natural history" at the time of the last annual report review (April 1997). The study was converted to a natural history study to allow long-term follow-up of the cohort of patients followed at NIH. Randomized allocation to ursodeoxycholate was discontinued in view of the favorable effects observed in patients with gallstones. Two patients were admitted as of the date of the last annual review. Follow-up of the cohort continues as needed.